Scared to Death
by FakeDoor
Summary: What starts as a pursuit for information reveals a new organisation causing some chaos. Tanith and Ghastly find themselves partnered up in order to protect the world from a dangerous assassin and mysterious group only known as 'The Sisterhood' Set during Dark Days.
1. Chapter 1: Pursuit

Chapter One

Pursuit

Tanith had never been one to back down from a fight; it was a thought that genuinely would never enter her mind. Even now the cold, Irish wind was ripping at her face, telling her to stop. It was not going to happen. Her mentor had often told her in her younger years that she was too easily riled, she was often told 'look before you leap' and all that. Needless to say the words meant surprisingly little to her then and not much more right now.

The sword strapped to her side hindered her now, the jeans too hadn't been a good decision she lamented internally. Though as it was, she hadn't planned on spending the night leaping across rooftops in pursuit of an elemental madman. She really needed to find some money to pay Ghastly to make some clothes for her. Valkyrie's clothes were always stylish and practical. At least the thick leather of her boots protected her feet even as she ran across the unforgiving rooftops high above the ground. No clothes were going to save her if she fell.

Below the traffic raged, though no-one looked up from the road, it was late which possibly helped. But still it wasn't something you saw everyday on the streets of Dublin.

Tanith didn't even know the name of her would-be attacker. She was catching up to him though, and for now that was what really mattered to her. She'd never live it down if Skulduggery found out she hadn't caught whoever this depraved madman was. That would be year's of amusement to him.

The wound on her shoulder stung as she threw her arms forward to propel her body through a sizeable jump from a roof. The rooftops were beginning to thin out, the gaps becoming bigger, they were heading down to the river Liffey, and they'd be at the bridge soon. Then the fight would truly begin. He wouldn't surprise her this time with the hidden blade she'd only just blocked and even then it was clumsy and unprepared so she'd moved into the attack, rather than away.

Her pride hurt more than the cut, that she'd been wounded by the unassuming madman, well she mentally referred to him as that, since only fools and madmen took her on and lived. They were near the Bachelor's walk now and if he carried on his current path, they would certainly leave the rooftops, though he was an elemental, he seemed to be making those jumps much easier than she was. He moved with an unnatural enhancement that she could not match through strength and endurance alone. Or at least that was what she telling herself.

Had Tanith been thinking straight she would have through about why the man had run from her only seconds after he had gained the upper-hand of the whole situation.

Tanith had been back in Dublin at Skulduggery's request to help train Valkyrie for a few days. For the time being Val had been training with Ghastly Bespoke to strengthen her attacks, but he and Skulduggery had business to take care of; despite Valkyrie's loud objection had left her behind in the care of Tanith.

"It's not fair, I always go." Valkyrie had sulked, as they sat in Tanith's apartment.

"Hey it's not like I got to go either." Replied Tanith, "and they've gotta' have a reason if they leave us behind; a bloody good one at that."

"I suppose…" sighed Valkyrie, not altogether happy with the whole situation. Skulduggery had been increasingly protective of her as of-late, she suspected he was still a little miffed about the whole learning necromancy thing. But it did definitely seem as if she never got to do any of the cool stuff at the moment.

Tanith had walked Valkyrie back to her own house later that evening; they'd been training all afternoon, trying to work on Valkyrie's speed and accuracy. Tanith had noticed that the girl's punches certainly hurt a little more than they used to. Though, she wasn't sure whether to chalk that up to Ghastly's training or her anger at having been left behind for this one. After they'd finished successfully trashing her apartment, despite moving what little furniture she owned to the relative safety of the edges of her room. Tanith had decided it was enough for the night, her heart wasn't quite in the practise; she wished she was with them on whatever mission they were carrying out.

It was a long walk to Haggard but it gave them chance to talk, as they so often did when they were able to get the time to do so. Though they talked about little really, both were deep in thought about where Skulduggery and Ghastly had gone so suddenly; without them. The four of the seemed to have worked in pairs for so long it felt strange to suddenly be left behind.

"Y'know even if they didn't take me with them, they could have at least told me what they were up to." Tanith had said, the streets were free of pedestrians so they could talk quite openly here – walking was something of a liberty for them, since they so often had to try and stay out of the public eye when accompanied by Skulduggery and Ghastly – neither of them the most plain man. "It's not like him to be so secretive."

-"But Skulduggery is always secretive, I swear he'd 'withhold the truth' from his own mother." Valkyrie had replied, sure that Tanith couldn't have misjudged Skulduggery's character so badly in all the years she'd known him.

"What, Val?" Tanith had replied, confused for a second, then realising the confusion of the conversation. "Oh no, I mean Ghastly." Valkyrie still looked confused at her answer so she continued. "We end up partnered a lot, well since it's usually you and Skul. And well you know, we talk a fair amount, about work mainly I guess" Though that wasn't exactly true, they often talked of past experience, early memories. She smiled as she thought of the first few days after Ghastly had been de-stoned, when she'd first starting to get to know the complicated soul that was the tailor.

Tanith realised she'd been rambling and caught herself before, maybe that was what was bothering her a little. She thought Ghastly had trusted her.

"Are you two an item or something?"

"No." Tanith protested, "He's not my type." Maybe that was the problem, he wasn't her 'type' but at the same time she felt betrayed by his lack of confidence. Did she want him to be her type? It had been something that she had been wondering for a while now, it was so easy between them, and she felt safe even on the most dangerous of mission just because he was there. They were opposites completely and yet their personalities complimented each other perfectly. Or maybe it was that she was worried about him, that she would lose him as a partner that he would use the terrible earth magic once again and she would have to wait for him.

"Don't get me wrong, Val, I mean we're friends, but nothing more. Sides' if you're gonna start saying stuff like that, what about you and Renn?" Tanith realise she'd been silent for too long as she'd thought. They'd certainly covered a lot more ground than she had thought.

"Ewwwww!" Was Valkyrie's only reply, Tanith had set that one up so that she could continue to think. She wanted another opinion on the situation but Valkyrie was too young to understand, plus that would mean actually voicing her fears and thoughts, when it came to affairs of the heart, Tanith Low was a coward.

Finally she stood outside the Edgley household and watched at Valkyrie scaled the wall to her bedroom with relative ease thanks to her continuing training of elemental magic. Her duties over for the day, Tanith began to head back home, wishing she had come on her bike, no longer wishing for a walk, now that it was alone. That only highlighted the fact he wasn't here – and that she realised she hadn't been on her own in Ireland in months, usually when she was here it was on business; that meant either Ghastly's company or that of Skulduggery and Valkyrie, they didn't tend to work as a group too often, as for now they needed to gather information on the Revengers' Club. Information-gathering though seemed to attract just as many fights as everything else, perhaps more so in the seedier parts of the magical community.

However, Tanith was not currently on such a mission and so the sudden attack had been a genuine surprise to her. Though she always carried the sword, though at this time it was fastened tightly to her back and hidden from mortal eyes by an overly large coat.

She'd been crossing over into the bulk of the city, the streets just beginning to get dark. That was when the man had struck.

If Ghastly has been there, she wouldn't have chased after this man. He would have been level-headed enough to have realised it was a trap designed to bait her weakness, the quick temper of the blonde-haired warrior. If he'd been there, perhaps Tanith wouldn't have pursued the man so quickly, her emotions wouldn't have been quite so high.

It was only when Tanith's feet finally touched the ground, after having chased the man halfway across the city at a breakneck speed only to find herself breathless did she realise that he'd made a mistake. Made especially more apparent, as he stood before her, immaculate, a single dark hair not even out of place. He'd smiled a cruel smile. His green eyes lighting up with the realisation of just down well his plan had worked. Billy-Ray Sanguine had been right, Tanith Low would be his easiest target.

* * *

_(Updated)A/N: I promised an update to this story so long ago. This is a slightly newer version of the first chapter - mainly fixing a few errors and introducing a more revised plot. Chapter will be up very, very soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unrest

Chapter Two

Unrest

It was quiet in the Bentley. Neither Skulduggery or Ghastly wanted to be the one to break the silence. There was too much unsaid between them. Their friendship had not been quite the same since they had dragged Skulduggery back from the other side. It felt almost awkward between them.

The bulk of the tailor sat hunched in the passenger seat. He was watching Skulduggery, trying to read something in the skeleton's posture. He was guarded but that was nothing new, but maybe it seemed a little more pronounced now.

"There mad at us you know." Stated Skulduggery, hearing his voice seemed almost strange. They had sat in silence for so long.

"You did insist on this being between the two of us. And even then you haven't exactly given me much information on anything." Ghastly replied whilst he attempted to stretch out. Space in the Bentley was a little cramped.

"I know." There was none of the usual enthusiasm or bravado there. No sense of the detective's usual mammoth ego. Around Valkyrie, Ghastly could see Skulduggery tried to maintain a mask of it, trying to convince her he was fine.

"Keeping secrets from those two is not going to turn out well." Ghastly didn't want to push him, the fact Skulduggery at least felt he didn't have to fake a 'mask' around him was encouraging at least.

"Nothing's turning out well." Skulduggery muttered darkly, not turning his attention away from the road. "Necromancy… I can't believe she…" He whispered, almost as if saying it to himself.

-"What's done is done. We all did what we had to, to get you back."

"I accept that. But necromancy. How could you let her?"

"Wait." Ghastly took a second to consider his reply. "You're blaming me? If that girl had done one thing I told her she would never even be a part of any of this. Would that make you feel better?"

"No."

Ghastly carried on, wanting to explain it his friend. "Tanith and I, we tried to stop her. But Wreath, damn him. He's got her convinced it's the only way to be strong." He sighed, sinking lower into the seat, which was something of a feat in itself.

"I don't. I'm not blaming you." Skulduggery turned to him for the first time since they had gotten into the car. "I'm sorry."

"Did you just apologise?" Ghastly smiled. Actually taken a bit aback by the turn of the conversation.

"I think I did. That felt weird." Skulduggery replied, a trace of laughter in his voice. "I hope I don't have to do that ever again."

* * *

It was still the middle of the night when they pulled up on the outskirts of Dublin. Despite the darkness Skulduggery kept his the scarf wrapped tightly around his face or lack of face. He turned to the tailor who was waiting patiently for him to finish dressing. Before them, lay the ruins of a castle, whose walls had long since crumbled from once great heights to the shell that lay before them now. A light burnt at the centre of the ruins, it looked like a campfire. Shadowed figures stood around the fire, all wearing hoods.

"I wonder if they heard the car." Mused Ghastly, not entirely sure on what he was being dragged into.

"They know we're coming anyway." Replied Skulduggery as he set of towards the fire, the figures had yet to move.

"And who exactly are they anyway?"

"A coven. Centuries old. They once had connections to The Sisterhood."

Ghastly was just about to ask just why they were pursuing anything to do with The Sisterhood.

-"We would not normally permit ones such as yourselves to enter the ruins." A voice called out to them, as a hooded woman stepped out from the shadows.

Skulduggery stopped, holding his hands up. "I'm not sure your gender laws apply to skeletons."

"Your bone structure is male. They still stand. We only granted an audience because we wanted to see for ourselves one who had seen The Faceless Ones and lived to tell the tale." Her attention turned to Ghastly, as she surveyed him carefully, "This was not part of the agreement."

"Well I couldn't leave him in the car; it gets too hot in there for him." Skulduggery quipped.

"Our laws are a serious business Skeleton." The last syllable was hissed with great dislike, she clicked her fingers and two more hooded women appeared. There robes matched hers, all a deep red colour, with a hood that covered more or less there whole face. The darkness of the night did the rest to hide their identity.

Ghastly sensed he should try and salvage the situation. "Please." He offered, "I meant no offence."

"It is of little consequence to us if you intended offence or not."

"Well I want to know about the recent rumours regarding Sisterhood activity in Ireland."

"And you come to us?"

"Well it's not exactly a secret that your coven was once an active partner of there's."

"Your presumption could cause offence to some."

"Please?" Skulduggery tried, none of this was working out quite how he intended and he didn't feel like chasing it around the entire night. So he mimicked Ghastly's words from earlier, changing his style of pursuing the information he wanted.

"They say your mad. More so than before. And that the Faceless Ones tortured the last of your humanity away." The hooded witch moved closer to Skulduggery holding her hand up to his skull. There was silence and a surge of magic, she remained still.

It had taken Ghastly everything not to rush to defend his friend, his fists lay clenched in his pockets. He watched with suspicion as the witch appeared to be reading Skulduggery. His posture had not gone unnoticed, one of the witches that had been summoned earlier moved closer to him.

"Stop." The first witch who had never offered her name called and the others obeyed her. She ignored the near conflict her attention still entirely on Skulduggery. "So Skeleton, you're afraid that the Sisterhood would recruit your protégé?"

Skulduggery stood still, his face to the floor as he considered his answer. For her to have known that she had to have read something with whatever magic she had used. "She is an ideal candidate."

"It's deeper than that. You don't trust her anymore." The tone was almost an accusation, "You would stop her from pursuing a power?"

"What I feel is of no concern to you Witch." Skulduggery put the same emphasis on the title as she had when referring to him as 'Skeleton.' "My patience isn't what it used to be, it's funny how spending so long in company of The Faceless Ones will do that to you."

Trying to read the intentions of the witches was difficult at best, Ghastly also had the disadvantage of not knowing the full situation. That this was linked to Valkyrie had surprised him. The argument earlier in the Bentley could explain why he was so in the dark. Did Skulduggery blame him for the necromancy?

"Yes." The witch said. Then made to turn away, clicking at the two figures that had joined her.

"Wait, that's it?" called Skulduggery to the retreating figures of the witches.

"You have your answer." She called back to him. "If you set one foot further, we will have no choice but to kill you," came the warning as he motioned to step past the walls of the ruins.

"But I'm not sure I actually asked you a question." Skulduggery replied but made no move to follow them.

* * *

_A/N: I know this update has been long in the waiting. If anyone remembers this story I will be very suprised. I made a few changes to the first chapter, worked a few of the mistakes. I think it was having to write this chapter that actually put me off for so long. My style feels so different to Landy's - i sort of want to explore the world of Skulduggery Pleasant without being restricted by the 9+ age rating. The world of the books is so dark when you think about it (especially after one of the twists in book 6). Anyway thank you for reading, I will have the next chapter up soon, i'm neary finished with that one. _


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

Chapter Three

Identity

The wind in Ireland was still bitterly cold and even up amongst the rooftops it was clogged with fumes. The taste of petrol and metal was thick and heavy in the back of Tanith's throat as she fought for breath.

She'd been at a disadvantage from the very start. In her rush to pursue her attacker she had never stopped to consider this may have been a trap. Each leap from a rooftop had taxed her energy, running at a brutal and unforgiving pace even she could barely keep up. Her abilities as an adept could only help her so far.

Tanith had lost her target, with almost a cliché blink of an eye he had disappeared. She'd chased him halfway across a city's rooftops and he'd even stood bold as brass in front of her. A smirk plastered to his shadowed features. The small blade of a knife nearly hidden in the palm of his hand shone with blood, her blood. And then quite simply he was gone. There was nothing more or less to it. After everything he had made her do tonight the man had, had the audacity to disappear. Perhaps if she had not been so stuck on this particular fact Tanith may have noticed the sound of footsteps behind her. Or even the sudden appearance of blood drops on the rooftop as they fell from a small blade nestled in the palm of man who moved with a grace and silence that was not natural.

* * *

Ghastly and Skulduggery sat in the Bentley in much the same fashion as they had during the night. The same tension hung between them as they sat and waited for the appearance of Valkyrie. Skulduggery had remained tight-lipped over his reasons for the visit to that particular coven of witches. Ghastly wanted so much to just ask him about it but something held him back. He didn't want to push the man, not when he had started to see traces of his former self during their conversation last night. Flashes of an old bravado and ego were hidden in the almost brooding silence of the skeleton beside him.

The fact that he was also slightly distracted wasn't helping anything either. Tanith had made it quite clear she was annoyed with the pair of the last night. Her look had been particularly accusatory to him. However since then she had refused to any of the messages he had sent her. She couldn't be that mad, could she?

Ghastly sighed, it was morning and she still hadn't replied. She was assuming he even had any idea what he'd been asked along for, in a way he still wasn't even sure. He'd possibly stopped Skulduggery starting a fight with a coven of witches – balancing out the temper of the detective with his level-headed calmness.

-"Lover's tiff?" a faintly amused voice asked him, interrupting his contemplation.

"What?" Ghastly asked, "No it's nothing…" He was surprised Skulduggery had even noticed anything.

"Oh please, you only wear that look when you having lady troubles" The amused tone was still there in his voice. "Let me guess, a certain blonde-haired lady springs to mind."

The sunlight did nothing to hide the blush that followed that particular comment. Ghastly was particularly thankful for the distraction of Valkyrie finally emerging from her house. Though, he was quickly banished to the backseat of the Bentley as Valkyrie took her usual seat next to the skeleton detective.

"Detective's in the front, tailor's in the back." She'd told him with a large grin that lasted until the doors of the lavish car were shut. Without missing a beat she set about to immediately interrogate the pair about just where they had been last night and why she hadn't been invited along.

Ghastly didn't really listen to the conversation, he knew Skulduggery wouldn't say anything. At least part of this had to do with Valkyrie, just how much he wasn't sure. He noted with some concern she was wearing the black ring again – had she even taken it off? When she had first started her training with the necromancer's, against all of his protests, she had hated wearing the ring. She had hated the call of the shadows, of such a strong connection to death and she would fidget with the ring on her finger at every opportunity. Valkyrie didn't even notice it now as she spoke, her hand calmly settled into her lap.

"Man stuff." Skulduggery had stated to her as if that explained everything quite adequately. When Valkyrie had failed to look impressed at that comment he carried on, "You know, as in no girls allowed."

Valkyrie let out a sound of disapproval at that one, "You can just tell me you know. Surely I'm going to find out sooner or later?" She said with a trace of warning in her voice. When even this had failed to retrieve a reaction from Skulduggery she had turned back to Ghastly who could do little else other than shrug. Truthfully he had not much more idea than she had and he'd stood in the ruins and listened to witches speak vaguely in answer to question he didn't even know. Valkyrie in turn sank further into her seat, folded her arm and proceeded to sulk in a most effective manner that only teenagers seem able to achieve.

Ghastly had to admit to himself if this was how Valkyrie was acting, he was pretty sure the reaction of Tanith Low was going to be much more painful for him.

The drive out of Haggard and into the city of Dublin was uneventful. None of them would talk to each other and where the atmosphere had been tense before it had only been amplified by conversation between Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Ghastly had tried to ask if she had spoken to Tanith at all, but she had shrugged, not feeling like sharing any information with someone who would not share any back. The uncomfortable silence was only interrupted by the sound of Skulduggery's phone. He'd answered, his voice muffled beneath the scarf of his disguise. He spoke little but seemed to listening intently to the caller. His expression wasn't easy to read at the best of times but buried beneath the disguise it was virtually impossible. There was nothing to be read in his posture either: one hand on the wheel of the Bentley and the other holding the phone to where his ear would have been.

With a snap of his phone, Skulduggery folded the small device back together and slipped it into his suit pocket. He paused then, almost as if for dramatic effect before beginning, "It seems as if Dublin was fairly busy last night. There have been reports of Sisterhood sightings again. And I'm not sure how reliable the other one is but it sounds as if Gaedun Park may be in the country."

-"The assassin? I thought he was rotting in one of the American prisons." Ghastly questioned, "Why would he be in Ireland anyway, he's not been seen here since the war. I thought London had become much more his scene."

"Who's Gaedun Park? No, wait; let me get this straight a group of women actually got together and decided 'The Sisterhood' was a good name, seriously?"

"Park's a dangerous man. He'll take work from anybody, you never know if he's going to be a friend or a foe. I believe you had something of a run-in with him during the war Ghastly."

Ghastly looked up, sensing the deflection, Skulduggery had purposely steered the conversation towards Park and away from any mention of The Sisterhood.

"I have the scar to prove that meeting, not that I suppose you could tell it apart from some of the other's…" He stopped, conscious of the fact he had just drawn attention to his scars. "If you learn one thing today and if you ever meet Park – never let him get behind you in a fight."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the people reading this particular story, well if any you even still are. I know updates aren't as quick as they should be. However i've started to get into the flow of this story. It know the start may be a little 'slow' and secretive: but don't worry there will be some action and maybe even romance fairly soon :D Also if anyone would like a Ghanith fix now: check out my short oneshot for some fluff. s/8211749/1/Protection /shameless self promotion over with._


End file.
